


help me, help you

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Brave and Gentle, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Rian’s POV from Episode 3 “What Was Sundered and Undone”What would’ve happened if Rian went with Deet to rescue Hup.





	help me, help you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> For my friend, who has provided many beautiful stories for us. 
> 
> It’s fun to imagine if the scenario played out a little differently. My fic is both compliant and divergent. In the episode, you could tell Rian didn’t want Deet to leave. Thankfully they ended up reuniting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated.

This female was unlike any Gelfling he had ever met. 

Not only was she born Grottan, raised from a clan which Rian had believed to have all been eradicated from Thra at some point, but there was something about her that made Rian’s mind race. 

She first found him in the woods where he was frustratedly trying to light a fire to keep himself warm after a rather harrowing day. Rian thought she had been ordered by Maudra Fara, or worse, his father, to find him. He had pulled his sword on her, a rash thing to do, but there was no way he was returning to that infernal castle. 

It turned out, she was only trying to be friendly. A notion that had been absent from Rian’s life for many days now. She just wanted to help him light his fire. 

The Grottan rambled about her Maudra sending her on a quest from the Caves of Grot to meet the All-Maudra and tell her about something called The Darkening… it sounded ominous, before her eyes went wide and her voice grew excited. 

“Hey! Aren’t you that Gelfling from Stone-in-the-Wood who cut ahead of me in line to see the Maudra?”

_ Ah. _

At the time, Rian’s brain was filled with over a million thoughts as how he was going to get Maudra Fara to believe him, that his encounter with the girl nearly slipped his mind. She was the Gelfling he took a quick look at before walking inside. She looked upset and confused as he passed by. If circumstances were different, he would’ve asked her if she was okay. 

“Well, yes. I’m sorry.” He said to her, genuinely. 

“That’s all right,” Clearly she wasn’t affected, “I know how you can make it up to me. My friend, Hup, is locked up in the rascal hole. But if you could get me in to see the Stonewood Maudra…”

He sighed and looked down. Just thinking about how his visit with Maudra Fara went earlier made him want to scream until all of the air in his lungs escaped his body. 

“No. I can’t help you. My clan has cast me out.”

Rian turned away from her, feeling embarrassed.

Instead of leaving him alone in the woods once more, she stepped closer to him, and motioned to the rocks he was still holding in his hand. 

“May I?” She asked him.

“Hm? Uh… sure, but it won’t light. The ground’s too wet.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

She took out a strange moss Rian had never seen before, and placed it onto the ground. She rubbed the rocks together and a fire appeared instantly. 

Rian gasped. How did he get so _ lucky, _if he could call it luck, to have this Gelfling randomly see him in the woods and be kind enough to aid him. 

“Hm… impressive,” he complimented. 

“—Old Grottan trick.” 

“Huh.” Rian replied, enthralled. What else did she know? He stared back at the fire, still in disbelief at the situation he was currently in. 

“I’m Deet, by the way.” 

“I’m Rian.” He turned to her and introduced himself. 

“Nice to meet you, Rian.”

_ Wait. _

He hadn’t even considered what was going to happen once he gave his name away, as it was well and truly being spread like wildfire throughout Thra. Rian figured she would’ve ran off by now, but Deet continued to stay right in front of him. 

Rian had a funny feeling in his chest. Maybe he didn’t want the air out of his lungs after all. 

“You’re… not scared of me?” 

He took a good look at her, properly this time. The sparks illuminated her beauty. 

“I don’t think so,” Deet responded. “Should I be?” 

She hadn’t heard. She didn’t know what was being said of Rian. A piece of him never wanted her to find out. She deserved the truth, but would she believe it? Something told Rian she would… but if she didn’t… he didn’t think he could bear seeing anyone else cower away from him. 

“Seems like every other Gelfling is.” Rian looked straight into Deet’s rather strikingly big brown eyes that stared back at him innocently. 

“They think that I’m a monster. They’re all too scared to see the truth. Even when it’s right in front of them.” Rian looked down, shaking his head over the ignorance, before bringing his head back up to look at her, the feeling of heartbreak evident in his chest as he braced himself for her reaction. Why must he feel so much all the time? 

“Well I don’t think you’re a monster.” 

Rian’s ears went back and a smile was placed upon his lips. Deet’s kindness was overwhelming. 

He was being looked at as a traitor. A liar. A murderer. By every Gelfling he had encountered since escaping the castle, by Gelflings who had never even met him before, but not by _ her_. 

Suddenly, Deet gasped. “That’s it! Monsters!” 

“What?” 

“I know exactly what I need to do now! You’ve been so helpful. Thanks so much!”

He watched as Deet started to run off. 

_ No, no, no, no, no, please don’t go, _Rian’s heart thumped. 

“Wait!” He called out, longing for her to stop. 

“No time! I have to rescue my friend! Good luck with everything.” 

“No, wait, please!” Rian’s adrenaline kicked in as he ran and stopped her in her tracks. 

“_Deet._” her name felt foreign on his tongue. He liked the way it sounded. He liked the way his name sounded when she first said it, too. 

Rian didn’t want Deet to leave. He didn’t want to be alone again. 

“I can’t get you in to see Maudra Fara about the matter, but that doesn’t mean we can’t go _ right now _ while she’s absent.” Rian gasped, a little out of breath. He had been doing more running than he had his entire life these past few days.

“Please, let me come with you, I… I want to help you.” 

This caused Deet to copy his actions from earlier, as her ears went back and she smiled at him. He had to admit, Deet’s smile was adorable. It was nice to see. 

“Well, all right. If you’d like to.” 

He nodded. “Yes. You’ve helped me,” he said, gesturing to the fire. “Please... let me return the favor.” 

Deet took more moss out of her bag. 

“This moss isn’t just for lighting fires, it can make you… glow. It helps us Grottans fly around our dark caves. Not to mention it’s quite tasty!” 

She split the chunk into two. 

“I was thinking… well now you’re coming with me so it’ll be easier to navigate, but I was hoping to make the room completely dark, since I assume they must have some sort of light inside, and scare off the guards. They won’t realize we’re Gelfling, just glowing figures like some sort of monsters, and if they run out... we can get Hup free. What do you think?” 

He nodded at her. It was an efficient plan. 

“Let’s do it.” Rian agreed, as he was met with a smile yet again. 

... 

Rian wasn’t used to flying, since he didn’t have wings, so when Deet swooped him off the ground and brought them back to Maudra Fara’s citadel in Stone-in-the-Wood, Rian felt light headed. Although he wasn’t sure if that was due to the flying, or the fact that Deet had her hands firmly placed on top of his to hold onto him. 

Loud singing was coming from inside, Rian gathered by Deet’s podling friend. 

She brought them up to one of the rocks so they could peek inside the room unnoticed. 

Rian recognized the two guards immediately as they were busy telling Hup to be quiet. One that ushered Rian in to see Maudra Fara earlier, and the other who just happened to be his best mate. 

The two Gelflings who teased and bullied Rian when they were childlings. All because Rian had to grow up without his mother Shoni, and because he liked to often pretend that sticks from the ground were battle swords. 

Oh, Rian was definitely going to enjoy scaring them off. 

“Good, Hup’s distracting them. Ready?” She asked him, holding out the moss. 

Time to make their move. 

Rian took the moss from her hands, and put it in his mouth. Just like it’s effects, it was unique in flavor. It had a slight sweetness to it. Deet ate the other half, and after a few seconds her face started to turn color. She looked fierce and terrifying. 

Deet suddenly wrapped her arms around Rian again and flew them through the entrance. 

To complete the first part of her plan, Deet blew out some of the torches with the wind from her wings. The room dimmed. Tag teamed, Rian and Deet looked like a two headed glowing creature. 

They had made their presence known. Hup stopped singing, seemingly frightened over what was happening. The guards were frightened too. 

“In the name of Maudra Fara, I command you! Reveal yourself!” 

Rian and Deet screeched in unison, as she zipped them all over the room, eradicating the rest of the fires. 

As anticipated, the two guards scurried out of the citadel as Deet landed herself and Rian onto Hup’s prison hatch. 

Rian helped Deet as they yanked the top open, revealing a very shaken Hup. 

“Hup?” Deet asked, her voice sounding soft as ever, as if she hadn’t just been screeching moments before. 

“Deet?” Hup blinked at her, confused. He glanced over at Rian. 

“Let’s get out of here.” she said, bringing Hup back up to the surface. As soon as his feet touched the ground he jumped in front of Deet, shielding her from Rian. 

“_You! _Stay back!” He warned Rian, “Hup need no spoon to defend Deet.” 

Rian put his arms up, “I mean no harm, I was only trying to—”

“You looked at Hup, stuck in hole, and kept walking! Rude Stonewood caused chaos and destruction!” 

Rian shook his head. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you, I would have freed you at the time, if I had known, but everything was happening at once and I needed—” 

“—Hup,” Deet said firmly, crossing over to Rian and standing beside him. “Rian came here willingly, to help me. He came back to rescue you. He’s safe, I _ promise_.” 

Realizing Deet’s words rang true, Hup ran to hug Deet, a gesture she welcomed with open arms. “Thank you much, Deet…” Hup then bowed his head at Rian, “Thank you too, Rian.” 

Rian nodded back, accepting his gratitude. 

“Now, shall we leave before they realize it was all a ruse and come back?” Rian questioned his new friends. Without further hesitation, they ran as far and fast as they could away from the building. 

... 

Buried deep inside the woods once again, Rian, Deet, and Hup found a place to rest for the night. 

“Get some sleep, Hup, I know you’re exhausted. We’re hidden here, they won’t find us.” Deet reassured. Hup started to protest, before giving up and laying his head down. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Deet teasingly shook her head before leaving him in his peaceful state. She walked over and plopped down next to Rian. When he turned to look at her, she had already been staring at him. 

Rian cocked his head to the side. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked her. 

“Well I was just looking at your eyes,” Deet said casually, as if it was a nonchalant act to study someone’s eyes, “And I was thinking about how they looked even bluer once you ate the moss!” Deet giggled. 

Rian chuckled lightly. It amused him that after the day they both endured, Deet still found a silver lining. 

“And I also wanted to thank you again for coming with me tonight. It really meant a lot.” Deet said earnestly. 

“It was… fun, for a rescue mission.” Rian admitted. It was nice to feel like a hero. Rian enjoyed Deet’s tactics. She was quick on her feet and extremely perceptive. “I’m glad we got your friend back.”

“Please, don’t mind him. He’s only being protective. Earlier today, when we were at Stone-in-the-Wood, I thought I’d try to meet some other Gelflings. Make friends with others of my kind but two started picking on me, just because I’m a Grottan. They called me dirty and pushed me onto the ground. That’s why Hup got thrown into prison in the first place, he was trying to protect me.”

Rian pursed his lips. He didn’t like thinking about Deet being mistreated. If only he were there with her at the time. Rian would’ve acted the same as Hup. 

“He’ll make a fine paladin.” 

This made her smile. 

“As for Stone-in-the-Wood… there’s not much I can say. I love my roots, and I’m proud to be a Stonewood Gelfling but… not everyone has an outlook like you do. Either they like you or hate you, and don’t take too kindly to Gelflings who are from another clan.”

“And you?”

“I think life is better when we all get along. My best friend Gurjin is a Drenchen and my girlfriend Mira is—” Rian stopped himself. His blood ran cold. It was difficult to speak of her in the past tense. “Was,” He swallowed hard. “A Vapran.” 

Deet’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Mira… the one you told me about?” 

Rian nodded, numbly. 

On their way to Stone-in-the-Wood, Rian had asked Deet if she encountered any Skeksis’. As predicted, she wasn’t aware of anything else going on in Thra other than the Darkening she was warned about. Rian tried to give her a brief history lesson about the Crystal, explain what Skeksis’ were, and their horrendous act of draining Gelflings essence. When it came to discussing what exactly happened to Mira, Rian struggled to find the words. 

His body jolted when he felt a tiny hand cover the top of his own. 

“She must’ve been very brave in that situation, to face a crystal of that power by herself, while surrounded by those… Skeksis’… She stood tall.”

Deet’s perception was impeccable. She had put all the pieces together on her own, without Rian having to painfully describe the horror. She could’ve easily asked to dreamfast— something he’d desperately been trying to get other Gelflings to do with him— but she didn’t even request it. She just believed him. 

Rian’s heart leapt. This Gelfling, who he had met that day, who didn’t even know Mira, had respect for her, and trusted Rian’s word. 

“Thank you, Deet…” Rian said quietly. His eyes glanced down and he took pleasure in the fact that their hands had remained in the same position. 

“Rian, I know it feels can’t count on Maudra Fara, but maybe you could reach out to the All-Maudra. She overlooks everything in Thra, there has to be something she could do.” Deet thought aloud. 

“Hm. It’s funny Hup is a Podling. I was heading to the Podling village tomorrow. It’s safe territory for Gelfling. They are friendly with us, and focus on having fun more than anything. After that, I was going to make my way to Ha’rar...” he sucked in a breath, slightly nervous to ask, “Would you two like to join me?” 

“_Yes._” 

Rian’s ears went back as Deet answered immediately. Had she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers? 

“Besides, I think it’s better if we stick together, don’t you? Saving the world n’ all that.” she said. 

Rian pondered what else she could say or do to surprise him. Everything that came with Deet— her personality, her kindness, her intuitiveness, her love for Thra despite only knowing a small fraction of the land and it’s creatures, allured Rian. 

“It’s settled then.” Rian agreed, subtly trying to contain his happiness. 

Another day spent with her. Of all Gelflings to be in good graces with, he was thankful it ended up being Deet. He wished to learn about where she came from, what it was like for her growing up in Grot, her family… more about Deet in general. 

Over the past few days he was morphing into a cynic, after witnessing how many Gelflings decided to turn on one of their own but now, thanks to Deet, hope had clouded those dark thoughts. Perhaps they could adjust. 

“Tomorrow we’ll go to the Podling Village. For now, we should try to get some rest.” 

“We, er— ate the rest of the moss that could’ve lit another fire but,”

Deet reached over with her free hand and pulled out a blanket from her bag. 

“It’s a bit small… Maudra Argot knitted this for me when I was a baby, but… we could share it to keep warm?”

“I’d be delighted, thank you,” Rian said, releasing his hand from hers for a moment as he helped Deet smooth the rest of the blanket over them. She then nudged her body closer to his and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Rian didn’t even long for a fire. Having Deet cuddled next to him not only provided sufficient body heat but the much needed comfort Rian silently sought. He took hold of her hand again, not wanting them to be separated, and leaned his head against hers. 

“Goodnight, Deet.” 

“Goodnight, Rian.” 

…

“Goodnight, Hup.” 

They whispered simultaneously.   
  
  



End file.
